


Technicolor Beat

by ASingleEgg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But I stg its there, College AU, Fluff, It lowkey sucks, Kozume's a lowkey insomniac, M/M, Oops, There's barely a plot, and sucky because i cant write, and vanilla roast coffee, dont worry though, everything's nice, tetsurou's there, the plot I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleEgg/pseuds/ASingleEgg
Summary: It was a nice morning, he decided while leaning down to press a kiss to Kenma's forehead before letting his eyes drift close as well.





	Technicolor Beat

Light poured from the screen of Kozume's open laptop, though the pudding head was no where to be seen. The blue glow tinted the room, though not enough to wake up the still sleeping Kuroo. Quietly, the door to the bedroom creaked open and Kozume stepped in.

Closing the door behind him, he took a quick glance at his lover before looking over at his laptop. He had yet to finish his essay, which was due the following day, and was determined to finish it before joining his boyfriend. Making his way back over to the desk, his golden eyes once again found themselves on Kuroo's sleeping form.

The older male was dead asleep, even as the morning light began flooding into the bedroom with the start of the sunrise. Speaking of, Kozume quickly looked over at the clock that was placed on his desk, eyes widening when he saw that it was already five a.m.

Settling down in his desk chair, he swiftly went on with typing out his essay - knowing that if he stopped now he would undoubtedly be caught within the temptation of sleep. While he finished up the last details of his essay, he drank the coffee that he had just made minutes ago, his golden eyes never moving from the screen of his laptop.

When Kuroo finally awoke, he didn't notice. He didn't notice the slight creak of the bed with the older's movements, only finally taking note of his prescense when the other's arms wrapped around him from behind.

"What were you doing all night, kitten?" He asks lazily, a grin sneaking it's way onto his face as he observes Kozume's face.

"Finishing an essay," The pudding head answers truthfully.

Finally leaning into the other's touch when he finished said essay, his gaze moved from the screen to his clock once more. It was still five a.m, surprisingly, and the sunlight had continued to flood into the room. He heard Kuroo hum lightly from behind him, getting ready to ask Kozume another question while said male let his exhaustion finally settle in.

"You really should stop putting things off like that," He says casually, his grin turning softer when the cat-like male let his head fall back onto Kuroo's shoulder.

'Mmph' was the only response Kuroo received, but he couldn't find himself arguing at the pudding head's golden eyes drifted close. Still, he knew it wouldn't be good for Kozume to fall asleep in this position, so he gently shook the tired male.

Kozume's eyes slowly opened again, looking up at the ebony haired male while he let go of the pudding head. Slowly, he pulled Kozume up before leading him to the bed. A chuckle fell past his lips as he watched the other fall onto the bed, letting himself be pulled down into the warm mess of blankets.

Fixing the blankets so that both his and Kozume's bodies were covered from the morning cold, he wrapped an arm around the smaller while Kozume curled up into his side. Kuroo's own golden eyes moved, his gaze falling onto the same clock that Kozume had been looking at earlier.

It was still five a.m, which meant that he had a few more hours to sleep before he would have to wake both himself and Kozume up. Glancing down at said male, a soft smile found it's way onto his face as he looked down at the now asleep Kozume, who stayed curled up into his side while the blankets hid most of his body.

It was a nice morning, he decided while leaning down to press a kiss to Kenma's forehead before letting his eyes drift close as well.

The two lovers stayed like that for a while, tangled up with each other while both were in a blissful sleep filled with nice dreams that they would probably forget when they awoke. Everything was right within their world at the moment, with the five a.m light pooling into their room while they stayed wrapped up in each other's comforting warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best thing I've seen on here but hey, I tried.


End file.
